Transformed
by The Masked Authors
Summary: With one science experiment gone wrong, Artemis I turns into something crazy and unexpected. Another, and his son turns with him. They try to keep it a secret, but Holly walks in on something that ends that period of secrecy. Now, they have to decide what to do with her. Kill her? Make her forget...Or maybe something else? And what are the repercussions of that decision?
1. Chapter 1

**7: Hey y'all! **

**10:Hehehe… Hello, people! Most of you haven't really heard from me before, unless you read my stories… still, I don't like very long author's notes a lot**

**7: Oook, as you can see, CaptainS10 is a little camera shy...or author's note shy…**

**10: Or reader shy, I suppose.. speeches aren't my thing.**

**7: Yeah, anyway...we just shortened our names, but unless you've read BATB or any of our stories on our separate profiles, you won't know who we are...if you have, good for you!**

**10: Yep, I hope most of you are coming into this story with prior knowledge of us.. if not, oh well. And anyhow, this is starting to drag. To the point, 7!**

**7: Haha! Alright, here's the disclaimer!**

**10: You know what I think is stupid?**

**7: What?**

**10:That these people make us do these stupid disclaimers! For one thing, if we owned this, it wouldn't be posted on FF. For another, if we owned it, why the heck would we get on and mutate it so badly?**

**7: Haha! True...We do make Artemis torture poor Holly a lot…**

"Artemis?" Holly called, as she dropped in the window of his bedroom. "Are you there?"

She looked around, but the human she had come to see was nowhere to be found. Instead, she heard Butler's voice call out from inside his closet, "He's in the barn with his dad, Holly."

"Oh," she muttered. "He was supposed to be here... Never mind. Thanks," she called as she climbed back through the window again. She faintly heard the manservant call out in response, but it was soon gone with the wind as she flew away from the window and across the yard to where Artemis was.

A year ago, hearing that Artemis was with his father somewhere would have made her think twice about swooping down in there, her wings strapped to her back and her LEP suit on. Now, however it made no difference, because now Artemis Senior knew about The People.

She landed a few feet from the barn door, turning off her wings as she approached the door cautiously.

She was about to open it and enter when suddenly she heard a yell from inside the barn. She jumped, then carefully pushed the door open a crack to look in and see what was going on. She knew that wasn't Artemis that had made that sound; it was too feminine. But then who was it? And what was going on?

When she got her answer, she wished she didn't.

Holly peeked in to see Artemis and his father across the barn, by the far wall. They were right to each other; Artemis II was kneeling, and his father was standing... and in front of them was a young woman, probably no more than sixteen, whom Artemis Senior held pinned to the wall. She was quite obviously the one who cried out; she was held against the wall, her hands tied over a branch above her head, and she was crying.

Artemis took off his tie and handed it to his father from the ground, already working at the woman's pants buttons. "Gag her," he growled. "It's killing me to listen to her screams."

"It is sort of annoying," Artemis Senior agreed, taking it and holding it in front of the woman's mouth. He looked into her eyes, a deep green color that was even darker now because of how terrified she was. "If you cooperate and open your mouth for me, I can make this a lot more gentle than otherwise," he told her softly.

The woman ignored his offer, shaking her head rapidly and sobbing still. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

The younger Artemis answered that one. Pulling her pants down around her knees, he said, "We need to feed, miss. But don't worry; that's all we want you for. We'll take you right back to where we got you from as soon as we're done with that, okay?" Then, not waiting for an answer, he pushed her legs apart and leaned his head up in between, sniffing around softly for a minute before turning his head and sinking his teeth into the inside of her upper left thigh.

As Holly continued to watch, horrorstruck, the woman drew in a deep breath to scream again only to have Artemis Senior stick the tie in her mouth and stop her before she could. Her eyes flicked down to Artemis, and as she watched, her friend sucked heartily through the bite marks he'd put in the woman's thigh, not stopping until his father tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Son. That's enough; we don't want to kill her, remember?"

Artemis growled against the woman's skin, unclamping his jaws reluctantly from her thigh. Scowling, her pulled her pants back up. "I didn't intend to, but still... I suppose you're right. She has already passed out."

"Yes, she is. Now take her out to the car, and then you can go to your room. Your little elf friend should be getting here soon." He untied the woman and handed her to Artemis, who took her and turned around to see a streak of auburn disappear as the elf quickly hid from the human's sight.

"Ah... Dad. There's someone there," Artemis said quietly, seconds later. Artemis Senior nodded, and at another motion from him he laid the woman on the ground and they both silently walked over to the doors, taking a handle and swinging them open.

"Ouch!" Holly yelped, as one cracked her in the side. Apparently, she hadn't gotten far enough away... And now she was seeing stars, laying on her back in the dirt.

Artemis turned gave his father a quick 'I told you so' look, then they both pounced on the elf.

Artemis Senior got the elf's arms, pulling them back behind her and getting her on her knees, and holding her there. Artemis Junior looked sadly at his friend. "How long were you watching?" he asked.

"Long enough," Holly growled at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Feeding," Artemis admitted softly as he knelt in front of the elf. "I didn't want to, but I have to. I'm sorry you had to see that... But trust me, I didn't hurt her, and I won't, either. We're going to take her home now... But it seems we'll have to deal with you first."

Holly's eyes widened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Artemis didn't answer. He got up from the ground and moved up, putting his hands over Holly's ears so she couldn't hear him and looking at his father. "You know I can't hurt her," he whispered.

"If you can't, then I will," Artemis Senior said firmly. "We might not have to go to as drastic measures such as killing her, but we're low on other options. As far as I see, we can lock her up, we can change her, or we can kill her." When Artemis started to protest, he said, "that's all your options, Artemis. I'll let you choose, although I have to admit I think it would be best to kill her."

"We can't kill her! Are you crazy?" The boy demanded.

"Maybe. But its the truth." When Artemis Junior looked at his father, appalled, and the man sighed. "Look, Artemis, we can't risk this. Even for your friend, we can't. You may believe you can trust her, but if she's terrified of us, or she thinks we've hurt people, she'll report us, and if that happens, we're dead. For now, let's just lock her up for the night, and that will give you a little time to think about your decision. Alright?"

Artemis's face was a mix of emotions, and most dominant was the pain and sadness that having to agree to this caused. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll lock her up for the night. But couldn't it be in like my room or a guest room or something?" His father gave him a pointed look that clearly answered that question, and he frowned. "Fine, basement it is," he muttered.

He stepped back and released Holly's ears, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her and sighed, then told his father, "Give me her hands. You get her feet."

They switched, and Holly exclaimed, "Is somebody going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Tomorrow," Artemis Senior told her. "In the meantime, we're going to put you down for the night and then get that girl back where she belongs. However, we'll talk bright and early tomorrow."

"Until then?" Holly asked.

"Until then you're going to go to sleep," Artemis Junior snapped. "This is stressful enough without you acting like one of us is suddenly going to turn around and kill you, Holly, so just knock it off. We'll come down and answer your questions tomorrow. In the meantime, shut up."

With that blunt answer, he turned stopped and turned to carry her forwards up the steps, and he didn't speak again.

Holly nodded, her eyes downcast. The fact was, she trusted Artemis. But all trust, in any relationship, has a limit, and this was coming awful close to hers.

They carried her silently through the manor. Not even Holly spoke... That is, until they hit the steps leading down to the basement.

Being far enough down they knew there was no chance of her getting away, they set her down and started to continue walking, an Artemis on either side of her. However, after continuing walking for a few steps, Holly stopped moving.

Both Artemis I and Artemis II turned to look at her. Artemis Senior looked questioning; Artemis Junior just looked irritated.

"Come on," Artemis I said, holding out his hand to her. "I know you're probably afraid of us, considering what you just saw, but-"

"It's not us she's afraid of," his son interrupted, walking up to Holly and kneeling in front of her. He took her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. "You have to come with us, Holly."

"I'm not going in the basement, Artemis," the elf said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You can, and you will. Please, don't make me fight you. It's only temporary, I promise." He squeezed her shoulders. "I know it brings up bad memories, but we don't have any other choice."

"You could put me somewhere else," Holly suggested. He was shaking his head before she even finished, though.

"I can't do that. I have to make sure you can't escape."

Bad choice of words. Holly shook off his hands and crossed her arms. "I'm not your hostage anymore. You can't do that."

"You are now." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "I didn't want to say it, but there it is. And I don't want to get rough with you, but I'm running out of options here." He nodded to his father. "Get her other arm."

Artemis Senior walked up and grabbed her other arm, and Holly gasped as they lifted her off the ground. "Artemis, don't do this," she pleaded, as they carried her in and set her down on the caught in the basement cell. She tried to get up, but Artemis I pushed her back down before she could.

"Stay here," he said softly, looking her in the eye. Artemis winced at the order, and Holly shoulders slumped in disappointment. He may not have known it, but Artemis Senior had just given her an order, and since they were in his dwelling, she had to follow it.

However, the male didn't notice either reaction, and merely looked at his son and said, "Let's go."

**7: Oh, yea...see, if you read BATB, you should know already...5 reviews= we put up the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**10: This took a little longer than expected...**

**7: Yeah, people don't know how to review anymore. YOU CHEATED 10!**

**10: Hehehehe…. But it's sooo fun to annoy you. And anyhow, they needed the help and I was getting annoyed.**

**7: *glares* **

**10: I'm so scared. *rolls eyes* let's just get to the point.**

**7: *glares more* We don't own AF, and I'm thankful that 10 never will.**

**10: *frowns* What did I do?**

**7: *walks away* **

Artemis was silent the whole ride there as they took the girl back to her house. His father noticed this and asked, "are you alright, son?"

"Fine," he said curtly. Then, "I'll take her in."

The older Fowl sighed as he watched his son jump out of the car and run down the block, carrying the woman with him. He disappeared out of sight for a few minutes, then ran back and slid back into the front seat of the car.

"Good?"

"All good," the heir confirmed, buckling in. "Climbed in her window, dropped her on the bed, climbed back out. No one else was even there."

"Alright. Let's go home, then, before your mother figures out that we're missing."

"That could bring up an issue."

"Yes, it could," Artemis Senior agreed. "The same way that elf in the basement could."

Artemis didn't answer, clenching his jaw and looking away.

"Come on, Artemis," his father sighed. "You need to be thinking about this. Her life is in your hands now; you have to decide what to do with it."

"I can't," he snapped. "I can't hurt Holly, Dad. We have to let her go."

"We can't let her go," he responded calmly. "She'll expose us."

"You realize Holly is a magical creature too, right?" Artemis seethed. "She couldn't walk into any government building to expose us without risking exposure herself!"

He sighed. "I'm not talking about getting reported to the government, Artemis. I know that. But what about her people? She could send them after us, and have them lock us up, or kill us. Or maybe even meet a fate worse than death, for that matter."

He looked at Artemis meaningfully. The boy didn't answer. "Look. I know you have feelings for her, and I know you two are close. But you have to make a choice, a responsible choice about this. Alright? And letting her go is not the responsible choice; at the very least not yet. We're still keeping her there tonight, and she's still going to have to be considered a hostage, just like you told her, but if you can convince her that we're not such terrible monsters and that everything will be okay, and all that stuff, then perhaps we can keep her alive. But otherwise, I really think putting her to death would be your best option."

Artemis closed his eyes, letting that sink in. Finally, he said, "I agree. Holly could never agree to being a prisoner for the rest of her life, even if the alternative was dying. I could never bring myself to change her, either; that's a fate worse than death. I don't think I could ever even force myself to feed off of her, willing or not. It's too nasty a thought. I want to, admittedly, I do, but I also don't want to hurt her... That leaves me with really no other choice than to kill her."

"If you can't make a choice about her, then why don't you let her do it?" Artemis Senior asked quietly. "I mean, tell her those options I gave you and let her pick for yourself. You'd probably be surprised by her answer."

Artemis considered this, then nodded. "That's probably my best option," he agreed. "But what if she wants me to just kill her? I can't do that."

"We'll see," his father replied. "You'll see. Just ask her." Then he put the car and park, turned it off, and got out of the car, leaving Artemis alone in the car.

That night, Artemis tossed and turned in bed; for the life of him, he couldn't get to sleep.

It's this damn guilt eating at me, he thought. I can't do this... I'll never get to sleep. Then he suddenly wondered: I wonder if Holly's awake... Only one way to find out.

He climbed slowly out of bed, sighing as he stretched out and looked at the clock. 3:27 AM. Great. Middle of the night, and he was about to go downstairs and wake his friend- well, technically his hostage now- up out of a sound sleep just because he was unable to sleep himself.

It's hardly fair, he thought, but got up and walked out the door anyways.

He crept silently through the house down to the basement cell, then cautiously looked around and clicked open the lock when he got there.

Opening the door, he looked over at Holly. She was curled up on the cot in a tight ball, seemingly asleep. He could tell by watching her back move up and down as she took in deep, smooth breaths. Smiling a little, he walked over and looked down at her.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, as if she'd cried herself to sleep, and she was shaking, even in her sleep. He frowned and put his hand on her arm; it felt like ice to his touch.

Angry and appalled at himself for forgetting how easily fairies froze, and for leaving his friend like this, he quickly left and went up to his room, grabbed an armful of blankets from the cedar chest in front of his bed, and carried them back down to the basement.

He wrapped the elf in several of them, then laid her down on the floor and put one over the cot before laying her back on it and laying beside her. Then, he pulled a blanket over both of them and pulled her closer, tucking it in around them as he sighed deeply and buried his face in her auburn hair and the skin of her neck, finally convinced the elf wouldn't freeze.

"Much better," he breathed against her flesh.

"Are you done now?"

He jumped. "You're awake?"

"I am now," Holly replied sleepily. "Being jostled all over the place kind of has that effect."

"I didn't mean to wake you, Holly. I'm sorry. But I came down to check on you and you were shaking... I didn't want you to freeze."

"It's okay," Holly sighed, rolling over in her little cocoon and putting her head against his chest. "I actually feel better now, anyways."

He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly, then sighed and nodded. "I figure. Your body temperature has definitely gone up." Silence fell over them for a minute after that, then Artemis said, "I'm sorry, Holly."

"For what?"

"For everything. Forcing you in here, having you see that, calling you a hostage, letting my dad give you orders... All of the stuff that went down tonight. I'm sorry."

"Did you tell that to the woman you were raping?" Holly asked.

"I wasn't raping her," Artemis snapped. "I was feeding off of her."

"That's why you pulled her pants down and were up between her legs." Holly snorted. "Yeah right."

"It's the truth, Holly," Artemis insisted. Then, his voice dangerously low, he added, "I could show you what rape is if you really want to accuse me of it."

"No!" Holly yelped, rolling over and looking at him. "Please don't, Artemis."

"I won't if you stop."

"Stopping," Holly whispered, closing her her mouth and locking her lips closed with an invisible key. But it couldn't last for long; she looked at him and said, "what did you do to her? And what are you going to do with me?"

He sighed. "Holly, I already answered that question. I was using her to feed. You, on the other hand, I have no idea what to do with."

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted. "I was wondering if you were awake too, and I figured I should check on you anyways... Good thing I did, otherwise you probably would have froze by morning."

"Yeah..." Holly murmured absently. "It took a while for me to get to sleep too." She looked up at him. "What time is it?"

"About three thirty," he admitted. "You should probably get some more sleep."

"No," Holly said, shaking her head. "We're both here, and awake: I want some answers."

Artemis groaned, lifting the elf and propping her against the wall, then moving over to sit opposite her. "Alright. I guess I'll answer some questions. But be warned: I don't have all the answers. My father started this mess, and frankly, he knows more about it than I do."

Holly nodded, then asked, "what are you? Some kind of vampire or something?"

"That would be a proper term, I suppose," Artemis agreed, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "There's so much wrong with that term, though... And we're not exactly your average, stereotypical vampires.

"We have the strength, increased senses, all that kind of stuff, but usually we don't use it. If we don't focus closely on using our increased senses, then we don't really use them; our senses of taste and sight are the only ones we can't really turn on and off in that way." He paused and looked at her. "Any questions so far?"

"Not on that," Holly said, shaking her head. "Why did you bite the girl's leg? I mean... Don't vampires usually bite people's necks?"

"Yes, in stories," Artemis agreed. "However, Dad and I pretty much decided that that was probably for convenience. In reality, the weakest spot on a person's body is where we prefer. No pun intended, but its the easiest place for us to sink our teeth into. It also contains the sweetest vein of blood in a person's body, and the most satisfying blood." He sighed. "At least, this is what I have been told by my father. But for the most part he seems to be right."

Holly nodded, digesting this for a moment before something seemed to occur to her. "Are you going to live forever, then?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"The whole immortality thing, is also a myth. It is true that, depending on when you become like us, your lifespan can be increased by about a tenfold. However, we don't live forever. It doesn't matter when you are changed, you still will eventually die. It just happens much more slowly. Although," he added, when her face fell, "there is a way to check approximately how long our increased lifespan will be, and we did... It seems I will probably live almost as long as you."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Artemis opened his eyes and looked at her pointedly. "Would I lie to you about something like this, Holly?"

"I don't know. I hope not, but it seems like there's a lot of lies between us now."

"I never told you for your own protection! I was afraid of what would happen if you ever found out; I was afraid of _this_." He gestured around them.

"What is this?"

"This is a very bad situation," he replied.

"And what is this situation?"

He sat up and stared at her. "You saw us feeding. You know about us now... And now my father is dead set on having you killed."

"What?! Why?" Holly gasped. She sat up too, looking at him fearfully. "Is that what you really came in here for? To kill me?"

He inhaled deeply, frustrated. "I already told you what I was here for, Holly. I don't want to hurt you. In fact, this is what I was trying to protect you _from_. But I don't have a lot of choices here." He looked at her. "That's the problem."

"What are your choices?" she asked.

"I can kill you, I can keep you prisoner here, or I can change you. Those are my choices. And frankly, they all suck." Artemis sighed, looked at her with a conflicted expression. "What do you want me to do, Holly?"

She was silent for a minute, seriously considering it. "I don't want to die," she finally said. "And if I had to stay down here the rest of my life, I'd go crazy. But yet..." She let the sentence trail off, but Artemis finished it for her.

"But you don't want to be a vampire, either," Artemis sighed. "I know." He paused for a minute. "Holly... I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But if you can't choose for yourself, then I'll have to choose for you, and that runs the risk."

"I know." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe... can I have the rest of the night to think on it?"

He shrugged. "Of course. I'll probably be back in an hour or so, though, so think fast if you're going to." She nodded, and he said, "do you want me to tuck you back in before I go?"

She looked up, about to make a sarcastic remark, but stopped when she saw his face; it was one of true sincerity and worry, something rare for Artemis Fowl. So she just said, "yeah, okay. That would be nice.. thank you."

He smiled and crawled over to her, laying her back down and tucking the quilt he'd previously had over both of them in around her gently. "Don't stress too much," he told her. "If worst comes to worst, I'll find a way to get you out of this. I won't let my dad hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly sighed. "Thanks Artemis."

He just nodded in response, then turned and walked out the door.

About an hour later, Artemis's father came in his son's room, looking grim.

"Ready?" he asked.

Artemis didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about. He put the book down that he'd been reading to distract himself, and then sat up and looked at his father. "Yes," he sighed. "I'm ready."

"Good. Then let's go get this over with." He turned and walked out, leaving the door open behind him for Artemis.

"You don't have to make it sound like you're going to commit a murder or something else dreadful," he muttered.

The man just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, 'who said I'm not'?

More than a little unnerved by this, Artemis didn't speak again the rest of the way to the basement.

Holly was asleep when they went in. Both Artemises exchanged a look and Artemis Senior said, "I don't think she'd take too kindly to me waking her up."

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you would rather I go kill her while she's asleep," Artemis Senior answered.

Artemis growled. "You are not going to kill her. Forget it." He stalked over and started shaking the elf gently, kneeling beside her. "Holly. Wake up."

The tiny woman groaned and rolled over. "Artemis?"

"Shh, I'm here," he promised in a hushed voice. "Come on. Get up."

He helped her get into a sitting position and unwrap from her cocoon to the point where she could use her arms and legs again, then sat down beside her. They both looked at Artemis's father, however, Artemis's father only looked at him.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with her?" he asked his son.

Artemis looked at Holly. "I told you my options," he said softly. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yeah..." Holly admitted. "I thought about it... and I think I've came to a decision."

Both Artemises just looked at her expectantly, so she continued.

"I... Artemis, I already told you I don't want to die. And I also said that I didn't want you to change me. I meant all that. And that only leaves me with one real option that gives me both of those." She looked at him sadly. "You know where I'm going with this, right?"

Artemis shook his head. "Why? I mean, I'm glad you don't want to die, and I respect your choice, but wouldn't you rather be free? That's one thing that you can get from those two options that you can't by being a prisoner here, Holly."

"I know, but-"

"No," Artemis Senior interrupted.

"What?" his son demanded, glaring at him.

"Her life is meaningless, Artemis," the older Fowl snapped. "I already told you; I know you love her, but it's a waste to keep her alive if all she's going to be doing for the rest of her life is wandering Fowl Manor and not be allowed to leave. She would have no purpose."

Artemis growled, jumping up and turning to face his father. He was about to try to defend his friend, but she broke in by saying quietly, "I could provide blood."

Both men turned to her, surprise written all over their faces. "What?" Artemis Senior asked, seemingly dumbfounded.

"You heard me," Holly said, standing up and looking him in the eye. "I could provide blood, for Artemis to drink. I mean.. he can drink from someone more than once, right? And it's safe?"

"Of course. I drink from Angeline all the time. But would you be willing to do that?"

Artemis cut in before she could answer. "Holly, no. You can't be serious. I mean, doesn't that even scare you?"

"Of course it does, but if it's my only chance at life, then I'll do it. And anyhow, I know you wouldn't hurt me... right?"

"Never," Artemis agreed quickly.

"Would you be willing to drink from her?" Artemis I asked his son.

"Yes. If she was willing," he added.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Holly said, when Artemis Senior looked at her.

"Fine, then it's settled. However," he added, looking at Artemis, "she still has to be a prisoner, and you still have to keep her close. Got it?"

"Yes," Artemis said absently.

"Fine. I'll tell Butler to prepare a permanent guest room. In the meantime.. well, I think you know what to do with her, son."

Artemis nodded, and the other man left. Holly watched him go, then looked at the human across from her. "What did he mean?"

Artemis walked up to her, picking her up and pinning her at head height against the wall. He pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her ear briefly before burying his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, and she gasped as he scraped his sharp teeth lightly over her skin. This seemed to make her understand.

"Artemis... wait," Holly gasped.

"There's nothing to wait for."

"I know, but please.. I'm scared. Give me a minute," she pleaded.

He pulled back to look at her. "Holly, there's nothing to be afraid of. It won't hurt. And honestly, you probably won't even remember I bit you until I tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Blood loss," he replied simply, leaning down and sniffing along the large vein in her neck. "Usually, people pass out from blood loss... but it's just like drifting into sleep, I promise you. I know from experience. And after that I don't take much more. Too risky. Especially for someone as small as yourself."

Holly's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah.. can you even get full off me?"

"I believe so. Even if I couldn't on someone human your size, I believe your magic would make your blood more potent to drink, therefore I will be able to get full off of your limited blood supply. Especially if it comes from your weak spot." He looked up and smiled ruefully at her. "Anyhow... right now, I'm not going to worry about that. I'm mostly full, and this is more to seal the deal than anything, so I'm just going to bite your neck." She nodded lightly, and he said, "just breathe. Blood circulates better that way..."

Carefully, he dipped his head back down into the crook of her neck, then leveled his mouth over the vein he'd sniffed before and sunk his teeth into it.

"Oh!" Holly gasped. She could feel the blood being sucked from her body, and in all honesty, it actually felt good. It soothed the burn and the itch from where his teeth had cut into her skin, and anyhow, it actually kind of tickled...

After a few minutes, it started to feel like someone had put a sedative in her system. Her eyes started to get heavy. She knew it was really from blood loss, and it made her a little worried, but her sleepiness overruled her fear. She drifted off to sleep like that, pinned against the wall and above the ground by Artemis, even as he continued to suck the blood from her body...

**10: Okay, so, five more reviews people! (7's rules..) I don't think she'd let me live if I bailed you guys out this time... So yeah, just tell us what you think! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**7: Uhh, ok….So….your turn to go 10!**

**10: *mutters* cheating like Mud Girl…. fine. Hello everybody!**

**7: Yea….hi!**

**10: We got our reviews waaaay faster this time, I'm happy to say…. so now we post a new chapter, faster! *pauses* hey, that rhymed...**

**7: Wow, we should change your name to CaptainObvious10 instead...and we've had that last review for about a week now….**

**10: Not my fault you didn't have internet. I wasn't posting on my own, otherwise we couldn't do these awesome disclaimers! :D **

**7: I'm guessing that's your new way of telling me to get on with the disclaimer now…**

**10: Yeah, kinda.. but since you're still not saying it… WE DON'T OWN AF! There, disclaimed. XD**

**7: Good for you, 10…..Good for you….**

Holly woke up again in Artemis's bedroom. She was in his bed, and the boy was lying beside her, asleep as well.

She reached up and felt her neck. There was no sign of any bite marks or teeth imprints that she could feel. Confused, she rolled over and tapped Artemis's shoulder. "Artemis."

"What?" he muttered groggily.

"Didn't you bite me?"

"Yes," he answered, sighing. "Why?"

"There's no bite marks..."

"Your magic healed them," Artemis murmured. "Will you shut up now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Holly answered, feeling stupid and slightly hurt at his blunt words just now.

"Its alright," he sighed, rolling over and pulling the elf close. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Then just lay there and relax. I'll get up in a little bit."

Holly frowned and tugged his sleeve. "Artemis, please?" she whined. "Come on."

Growling, the human rolled over onto her and pinned her down, leaning over her and smirking. "Now I'll make you shut up," he said, then sank his teeth into her neck again.

Holly whimpered and tugged at his hair feebly. He had just started sucking, and already her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. "Artemis, stop." He didn't move. "I'm serious, Artemis. _Stop_."

She felt him frown against her skin briefly before he finally gave in and released her. Licking his lips and looking down at her, he took in how pale she was and said, "your blood supply is low. I can see it in your face."

"Well, what do you expect when you drink all of it in a twenty four hour span?" Holly muttered. He scowled and smacked her lightly on the mouth. Her eyes shot up to him, wide and curious, but also slightly fearful. "What?"

"Watch your tone," he warned. She nodded quickly. "Now... Wait here. I'll go get something for you to eat, okay?"

She frowned. "C-can't I come with you?"

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'll try."

She got up out of the bed and tried to walked, she stumbled, but stayed afoot... Until she took another step and fell flat on her face. Artemis jumped up, but she waved him off and got carefully to her feet, swaying slightly. "I... Don't think I can walk."

He shook his head. "Obviously not. I suppose I'll have to carry you."

"Okay." Holly agreed.

Artemis walked over and scooped her up, pressing the woman against his chest and heading out the door. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, silently curling up tighter against him.

He carried her down into the kitchen, where Butler was already cooking lunch, and dropped her into a chair. Butler looked up as they entered.

"Well, well. Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauties 1 and 2," he teased.

Artemis rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside Holly. "We weren't asleep, Butler, we were just talking."

"Oh yes. Talking. Whatever." Butler smirked as he turned around to face them. Looking at Holly, he said, "I already prepared your room. It's ready for you whenever you care to go into it."

Holly smiled at the man. "That's great. Thanks, Butler."

He started making plates and filling glasses, and setting them out around the table. "So, if I may ask, what makes you suddenly decide to move up here? I thought you were just visiting."

"I did too," Holly muttered, earning a nudge from Artemis. He shot her a look, and she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know, Butler. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing... I guess I just wanted to." She picked up the glass of milk Butler had just pushed in front of her and took a sip.

Butler snorted, muttering, "yeah right. More likely, I think you just wanted Artemis."

Holly choked on her mouthful of milk, turning around just in time to start hacking and spit it on the floor. As soon as she could breathe again, she gasped, "_what_?"

He shook his head. "Don't give me the innocent act, Holly. That's exactly why, isn't it?"

Holly looked at Artemis helplessly, her eyes wide. "What the heck do I say?" she whispered.

Artemis sighed, looking from Butler to Holly and back again. "Alright," he sighed. "It's true. I asked her to move up here with me because I fell in love with her." He looked down at the elf. "For a while now...I was just too boorish to admit it."

Holly's mouth opened a bit, eyes wide. She knew that this was a cover up, but when she looked into Artemis' eyes, there was something that stopped her in her tracks.

Butler, on the other hand, smiled a bit. "I figured one of you cracked."

Artemis looked at the manservant. "Yes, I was just happy when she said she felt the same. That's why she was sleeping in my room."

This time Butler's eyes went wide, looking from the elf to the human. "I don't suppose this will be a regular thing, her sleeping in your room?"

Holly was about to scream no, when Artemis sent her a sharp, quick glare. She wilted and Artemis turned back to the Eurasian. "Yes, I suppose it will. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience of having to prepare the guest room, old friend."

Butler just nodded, his eyes still wide a bit. "It's fine." He said slowly. "I can unprepare it just as fast."

Artemis smiled a small smile. "Well, now that everything is prepared for the meal, could you go and do just that?"

"Yes, sir."

As the manservant left the room, Holly hissed at Artemis. "What the hell were you thinking, Fowl?! I am NOT sleeping with you, and I am NOT in love with you!"

"It was reliable cover up, and you know it." Artemis snapped. "Now shut it. Anyway, it doesn't matter if we are sleeping in the same bed or not. You'll be passed out almost each and every night, might I remind you."

"Couldn't I just stay in the guest room?"

"No. It would cause too much suspicion if I'm carrying you to your room every night or that I leave you room every day."

Holly narrowed her eyes at him. "I still don't like the idea that everyone but us think that we're in love and sleeping with each other!"

"God, Holly, is it really that bad?" Artemis said, getting off of his chair and turning hers around pushing her against the counter and effectively pinning her there, his nose centimeters from hers. "Is that really the worst thing that you could possibly think of in this whole situation?"

Holly looked into his eyes, which seemed a darker blue than usual. She didn't know what happened to him during the process of becoming a vampire, but it had certainly made his personality different. More…dominant.

That was when the both of them noticed how close they were to each other. Holly's eyes widened, and she tried to duck out from under his arm, but he put a hand on her chest and pushed her back against the table. "Don't move," he said, leaning in.

"Why?" Holly asked.

Artemis's only answer was to press his lips to hers. He didn't press hard, and he wasn't forceful or rough, but Holly still whimpered and gasped against him. He shushed her and pulled the elf gently against him, letting his tongue run lightly over her lower lip. Then, when she didn't open her mouth like he wanted her to, he simply sighed and rested his forehead against hers. As soon as he did, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed. "Are you okay?"

Holly shook her head, gasping and pushing against his arm again, her eyes still closed. This time, he dropped it, watching her get up and stumble blindly away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Holly. Sit down and relax." She shook her head. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry anymore," she murmured, shaking her head. She tugged her arm out of his grip, and then ran out of the room.

**7: Ok, so this one is….shorter…Anyway, 5 more reviews! 15 in total!**


	4. Chapter 4

**7: *pokes head through door* Umm, where is he?**

**10: Where's who?**

**7: Colfer. I locked him in the other room...**

**10: Oh Frond. . . Well, you should have at least tied him up so we could interrogate him about TLG's horrible ending!**

**7: Umm… *points at hair* do you see what color this is? Blonde. I just locked the door…**

**10: You do realize, if this guy is smart enough to write about a genius, and sound like a genius, he probably knows how to pick a lock, fairy technology or no?**

**7: … **

**10: Ugh. Really?**

**7: *laughs nervously* so, I'm guessing that we HAVE to do the disclaimer now? **

**10: If you want to get out of here before the angry fans that no doubt want to get you for that stupid stunt get here, then yes. **

**7: … *runs out of room***

**10: *sighs* We own nothing. . .except for the blonde hair on the dummy who just ran out of the room.**

**7: -very faint- I heard that!**

**10: And I hear the angry fans coming through the window that Colfer obviously escaped out of. Care to stay and debate?**

**7: *pokes head in room again* If anyone asks...Ru did this! ;)**

**10: *looks at readers* you all heard it from her firsthand. Don't believe that, and don't let anyone else! ;) Now. . . *grabs 7's arm* come on. I'll go lock you in a closet to protect you from the angry people. **

Artemis sighed, watching her go and then walking over to the cabinet to get a tray. He pulled one out and turned around as his father asked, "what happened to her?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to take our food up and try to talk to her..." He loaded their food onto a tray as he spoke, then turned and sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

He followed Holly out of the room. Walking upstairs, his first thought was that she wouldn't be in his room, because she didn't want to be there. But if that was what she wanted him to think... He shook his head and sighed, then turned and went into his room.

Indeed, when he walked in, Holly was sitting curled up on his bed, her head in her knees. He took this in, then set the tray down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed beside her. "Holly?"

She jumped, looking up and then scooting quickly away from him when she saw him. She laid down on the other side of the bed and buried her face in the pillow. "Go away. Please."

"You know I can't do that," he chided gently. "Come on, Captain. I didn't realize that it would hurt you so bad when I said it, but still.. you have to admit, it's the best cover story were going to be able to come up with. Is it really going to be so bad?"

"It would be better if you would take it back."

"I can't take it back," he said softly. "You know I can't." When she didn't answer, he sighed and knelt down beside her, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him. She opened her eyes and looked at him hesitantly. "It's not like I'm saying you have to have sex with me or something, Holly. I won't force you to do anything you're _really_uncomfortable with. But if you want to stay alive, you're going to have to suck it up and at the very least act the part when we're in front of my family. Alright?"

"You know what's bad?" Holly said, ignoring him. "I used to actually want this. Truthfully, I still sort of do. But not... Artemis, I'm your prisoner now for Frond's sake! The only thing I'm alive for is you. And now... Now your trying to take the rest of what I have left away from me too."

"Not really. It's like I said; I'm not saying we have to be extremely intimate or something. And yes, I suppose, technically you are my prisoner. But that means absolutely nothing, Holly, especially to me. Thats one way that I will never think about you again."

"Well, it means something to me," Holly shot at him. "And I can't change that." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then hesitantly back at the human. "Look... I'll play my part in your stupid story, at least in front of your family and Butler. But give me a little more time to come to terms with all this before we start... you know, doing the same kind of stuff behind closed doors, alright?"

When Artemis spoke again, his voice was filled with hurt. "You want me to give you time.. to brace yourself to be with me?"

"No," Holly said quickly. "Don't twist my words. If that's what I meant, that's what I would have said. Under different circumstances... I mean.. Artemis, look, I just need time to come to terms with the fact that this is my life now. I'm your prisoner, and your... nutrition supplier, to put it mildly. When I agreed to that, I wasn't thinking that I would have to be your lover too. Its just a bit of shock right now. I'm not ready to jump right into it. And honestly, Artemis... I'm a little scared that for you this will be more than just an act."

"Why? Why should that scare you?" Artemis demanded. "Is it really so wrong, so _painful_ for you that I love you? Is it really such a curse?" He pulled her up into his lap, ignoring the whimper and the wide eyed look that it elicited when he did so. He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, right over his heart, and she could feel it's slow beats beneath her hand. "I'm still human, Holly. I'm still me. So you're my prisoner, and I have to drink your blood to survive; so_what_? Why the hell is that so terrible? Why are you suddenly judging me by it now? Why does any of it matter?"

By the end of his rain of questions, he was shouting. She cringed and covered her ears, whimpering, "I don't know! Because it does! Y- you may still be human, but you're not the same, and even you can't deny that. Maybe I just want you to be the same..." She paused for a minute, then whispered, "I want _us_ to be the same."

Artemis took in her sincere, but scared voice, and her shaking frame, and his expression softened. "Holly... You know it's not that simple." He tightened his grip on her waist, pushing her closer. "I may not be the same, but my transformation has to have some positives."

"Like what?" she said, looking away from him.

"Well, I don't have the strength of a stick anymore, that has to be good. I'm faster now as well, and I barely need any sleep anymore."

"Artemis…" Holly whispered, her voice barely audible even when she trailed off.

"Holly, you know what I think?" He moved her so her back was pressed down onto the soft blue sheets, Artemis on top of her as he held her hands pinned next to her head. The elf's eyes were wide as she looked up at the vampire, struggling to no avail. He was right before, Artemis had become stronger. "I think that you're upset about this all because it's true. Not because of the way I'm acting, not because I'm a vampire, but because you love me."

"That's preposterous." Holly snarled. turning her head away. "Look's like your transformation dumbed you down as well."

Artemis didn't seem angry or phased by this as he leaned down onto her. "Really, Holly? Then you wouldn't do anything is I did this?" He kissed her neck softly, the elf whimpered slightly. "Or this?" he asked again, kissing her pulse and sucking at it a bit. The elf squirmed more, a sound between a squeal and a soft moan.

"Or even this." Artemis breathed, pulling himself up and looking into her wide eyes before leaning back down and kissing her lips for the second time that day. This time, Holly didn't pause, instead opening her mouth a bit. Artemis smirked against her lips, pushing his tongue through the parted mouth and invading it harshly. The elf whimpered again, but it was more in pleasure than in trying to get away.

After a few more blissful moments for both Artemis and Holly, the man pulled back, looking down at Holly. "Now... what were you saying was preposterous?" Artemis asked smugly, smirking.

Holly looked up into his deep blue eyes and lost the last of her control. She broke down and started crying, right there beneath him.

This was not the reaction Artemis was expecting. His smirked dropped, replaced by worry for the elf that he was pinning. Quickly backing up and pulling her back into his lap, he cradled her against him and made soothing noises in her ear for a while as she sobbed and muttered things incoherently. "Holly, please calm down," he begged, after about an hour of this. "I'm sorry. Please, please stop crying."

"I'm trying," she whined, burying her face in his shirt and wiping her eyes on it. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Are you okay?" He hesitated, then asked quietly, "did you start crying because I kissed you, Holly?"

"No," she said quickly. "It wasn't.." She had to take a deep breath to keep from breaking down again. "It wasn't you, it was me." She looked up into his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry. I started crying because.. you were right. I do love you... I just didn't want to admit it." She bowed her head shamefully.

He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head, which was pounding now from crying, back up and gently brought his lips to hers. It was a sweet moment, although it was slightly spoiled by the salty taste of tears on her lips. He didn't pay much attention to it, though, instead just enjoyed the taste of her lips while he could. Eventually, though, he knew they both had to come up for air.

Parting their lips half an inch or so, he breathed lightly against her cheek and muttered, "Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Why wouldn't you just admit that you loved me?"

"I was scared..."

"Why?" he asked. "After I already told you that I loved you, why would you be scared to tell me the same?"

"I don't want you to hurt me."

"What do you mean?" Artemis questioned. "Why would I hurt you for something that I wanted to hear?"

"I didn't say because of it; I meant in general. I am a hostage, Artemis... you still have to use me and all that, and I didn't want to.. you know, make anything you have to do to me worse because of it."

"Who said I would do anything to you?" Artemis asked. He laid her down on the blankets, sliding his lips carefully down a vein in her neck again. "I may drink your blood, and you may technically be my prisoner.. but that's just the thing. You're my prisoner. So if I want to treat you fairly, then I will. Which means technically, you're as good as not a prisoner." He smirked and lightly scraped his teeth on her neck. "Of course... that's normally. At times like these, when we're alone, and I might want to be able to get my way with you or drink some of that delectable blood... that's a different story."

Holly nodded against him, sighing when she felt his teeth cut through her skin and sink into her vein. "Haven't you had enough of my blood to last you a while?" she murmured, feeling him start sucking softly at her neck.

He didn't answer for a minute, drinking a little more and then sighed and pulled away. "I'll never get enough of your blood, Holly. However... whether you have enough of your blood for me to have some of your blood, is two very different things, and right now, you don't." He sat up and grabbed the tray off the nightstand, laying it beside her head. "Sit up and eat," he instructed. "You need food in your system, now. And don't tell me you're not hungry," he cut in, when she opened her mouth to protest. "Otherwise, I will stick you on a drip faster than you could think to stop me."

Holly pouted and sat up. "Fine. I'll eat as much as I can, but I'm really not hungry."

He raised his eyebrows at her, shaking his hand. "You'll eat as much as I tell you to, and be quick about it. Got it?"

"Or what?"

"Or I will put you on a drip feed," he warned.

Holly narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything about what Artemis had said, Artemis took something off the plate on the tray and put it into her open mouth. "No if, ands, or buts about it, Holly. Unless you want to die from blood loss. Now chew and swallow."

Holly glared at him, chewing the grape he forced into her mouth slowly. She swallowed it after a few moments of chewing and then looked away. Artemis just looked at her curiously.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, and I want at least half of it gone by the time I get back, got it?"

Holly paused for a minute, hesitating before nodding. "Where are you going?"

"I have some things to clear up. Don't worry, it's work related and doesn't revolve around you." He tilted her head up with a finger, looking into her eyes before softly kissing her cheek and leaving the bedroom.

Once he was gone, Holly just looked at the food for a moment. She felt sick and tired for the moment, not to mention dizzy from the lack of blood in her body. She thought about what he had said, and done, and the same about herself. She would go along with it, no doubt; she hadn't been lying about loving him too. However, something was still holding her back, making her think twice about it. Maybe it was the fear of getting hurt, or her knowledge about him in the past, and in the present. Maybe it was something else. She didn't know, but it was nagging at her.

Holly sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. There was no sense in worrying herself sick about it. Speaking of sick... she would get sick now if she didn't eat. Artemis was right; if she didn't get some food in her system, she'd soon die from blood loss. The thought made her frown and shudder slightly as she popped another grape in her mouth.

**7: -faint from door- Oh, and 25! Sorry about not getting to you guys sooner!**


End file.
